blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race for the Golden Treasure
is the 16th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Blaze and AJ find a map, they join Pegwheel the Pirate and his crew on a treasure hunt to find three keys which open a golden treasure chest. Unbeknownst to them however, Crusher is hot on their trail to steal them. Synopsis While at the beach, Blaze and AJ are doing tricks when Blaze splashes into the water, and both get seaweed on their heads. After shaking them off, AJ notices a message in a bottle sticking out of the sand, and he and Blaze are amazed at what it is: it is a map to a golden treasure chest. To open it, they need to find three jeweled keys: a blue sapphire key, a red ruby key, and a green emerald key. But to find them, they need a ship which they don't have at the moment. In an instant, a pirate ship sails up to them, and Pegwheel the pirate truck and his pirate crew are aboard, having heard Blaze and AJ's request for a ship. Pegwheel is glad to be just in time, but is confused at what he's in time for. When AJ brings up the treasure hunt he and Blaze are about to go on, Pegwheel happily accepts and invites Blaze and AJ aboard. They all set sail while singing a pirate song. AJ checks the map and finds the first key they need to find is the blue sapphire key. Blaze looks through the spyglass and finds the key on a rock past the chasm they're in, but as they are sailing towards it, the ship is suddenly caught in a whirlpool in the middle of the water, and Blaze frees them in time. Pegwheel recognizes the whirlpool as a vortex, fluid spinning in a circle, and it could sink the ship if they're not careful. Fortunately, Pegwheel sails the ship around the vortex to safely, but warns everyone that there might be more out there. Blaze finds more whirlpool vortexes with the viewer's help, and Pegwheel sails around them. They reach the key on the other side and AJ collects it, but there are still two more keys to find. The ship continues on as Blaze and AJ sing a vortex song in the background, and they observe several other vortexes along the way. Somewhere else on the seas, Crusher and Pickle are dressed like pirates and riding their own ship, and are apparently also hunting for the golden treasure chest. Crusher is annoyed that Pickle is using a restaurant menu as a map, but when Pegwheel's ship sails past and he sees Blaze already has the blue sapphire key, Pickle wants him to move on, but Crusher decides to steal the key from Blaze with a fishing rod so he can get the treasure himself. However, he misses the ship and reels in a tickling octopus instead, and he is tickled all over. Upon reading the map, AJ finds the next key to get is the red ruby key inside a rocky cave up ahead. Blaze and Pegwheel enter the cave to find hot lava all over the place, and the key is all the way on the other side. Luckily, Pegwheel knows a way across; he brings his pirate bridge maker to build a bridge to the key with the push of a button. Blaze finds the right buttons to push with help from the viewers, and they make it to the other side where they find the key. Returning to the ship, the gang realizes there's one key left to find and continue on, not seeing Crusher and Pickle arrive right behind them. Crusher attempts to steal the two keys, but his fishing line misses the ship again and this time, he hooks up two tickling octopuses instead to his dismay. Blaze and Pegwheel find the last key, the green emerald key in a clam just up ahead, but they suddenly encounter the Pirate Bighorns, who bump them away and block their path. Pegwheel feels all hope is lost, but Blaze cheers him up by revealing they need a machine to blow the ships away: a vortex cannon which can launch air vortexes at them. Blaze transforms into one and hits the bighorns' ships one at a time, with the viewers helping them pick the right angles. In return, they get the key and all they have to do now is open the treasure chest. One of Pegwheel's mates spots an island up ahead with the treasure chest right there, and they sail toward it; but as Pegwheel is celebrating, the keys are taken away by Crusher who escapes to get the treasure. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed on the ship and makes it go super fast and grabs the keys back, causing Crusher's ship to rock and toss him aboard to an island where he is greeted by tickling octopuses, much to his discomfort. Arriving on the island, Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel find the chest and unlock it with the three keys. The chest opens, revealing golden balloons, instruments and pirate hats. The treasure is revealed to be a pirate party, which draws the attention of more pirates nearby. They all enjoy the party, and Pegwheel deems it the greatest treasure ever, to which Blaze adds, "a great treasure for a great pirate crew." Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:No viewer greeting Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept